


Drabbles: Andrea & Daryl

by untapdtreasure



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles featuring Andrea & Daryl. This whole set tells a specific story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I ship you with Andrea

**Author's Note:**

> #1: These were a series of drabble prompts I recieved over at an old role play account. They were written for stillsurivingandrea. The chapter titles will tell you the particular prompt. I put them in this particular order because I wanted this series of drabbles to tell a specific story.  
> #2: I'm not a Andrea/Daryl shipper, but I liked the challenge that I was presented for this one.

The ground was littered with broken bodies of walkers of all shapes and sizes. They were all breathless as the reality of what just went down sunk in. They’d survived a herd and were completely intact. Not one member of their group was killed.

Daryl looked around at the rest of them. He’d never been so happy to see them all in his life. The andrenaline was flowing through his viens as he pulled Andrea to the side and kissed her full on the mouth. “You did good out there.”

Then he was gone again, helping with the body removal, and Andrea waited in the shadows just biding her time until the next stolen moment presented itself. She was letting her heart rule her head, and she knew it was a dangerous game, but she was a big girl. And big girls went after what they wanted. Right? Right.


	2. Shag Me

Daryl had her against the hood of the old car they’d found out behind the barn. Their pants were down to their ankles and her ass was on the hood. His mouth was everywhere but on hers. He couldn’t get enough of the saltiness that was her skin. He grunted as he bit her neck and pulled at her hair. He’d never fucked anyone like her before, and he had doubts that he ever would again. His mouth found her ear. He licked the shell of it. He couldn’t hold off much longer, and he was trying to keep it just what it was: fucking. Nothing more. 

Andrea’s hands were at his back, digging into his already marred skin, and he found that it turned him on. She was close as her hips pushed forward and her knees gripped his hips. “Fuck,” she squeaked as she hit her peak. 

His eyes clenched tightly shut as he gave a final grunt and spilled himself inside her.


	3. Love Me

Several weeks after their encounter with the old rusty car out behind the barn, Daryl laid flat on his back in her tent with her head resting over his heart. They were naked and it was late, but he didn’t care. He stroked her hair and tried to remember the chain of events that lead them to this very moment.

He wasn’t sure when it happened or how he’d gotten so lucky that she’d chosen him over Shane, but he had her in her tent and Shane was sleeping alone. He whispered, “You wake?”

She murmured softly, “Mmhmm…” She was somewhere between awake and asleep.

Knowing full well he was taking a lot of risk because she probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning, he gave a half grin into the darkness and whispered, “Love you…”


	4. Break Me

If she’d heard him that night, she never let on, and he hadn’t uttered the words since. He’d been trying to distance himself from her, knowing that if she didn’t feel the same way that she was just scratching an itch and he served the right purpose. They never touched when around other people, never let on that they were sneaking into one another’s tents for weeks now, and he wasn’t sure how to handle that.

He met her at the door of his tent that night. He was dressed for the woods and he pushed her back out as she started to climb in. “This has to stop,” he said without looking at her. He knew full well that if he looked at her, this whole thing would fall apart right there at his feet. One look into her gorgeous blue eyes and he’d be lost, and damn it. It wasn’t fair.

“What? Why?” she stammered, trying to get to where she could see his eyes. “Is there someone else? Is this…are you not happy?”

He snorted, “No, Andrea. I’m not happy…” He’d told her he loved her. The words that were the hardest for him to ever say and she’d never heard them. That wasn’t her fault, but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d put himself out there only to be rejected. “It’s just the way it is. We gotta quit while we’re ahead. While we can still stop it before…” He bit his lip and shook his head. “Just don’t come here anymore.”

He slung his crossbow onto his back and didn’t look back as he hurried into the solace and protection of the woods. 

Andrea’s tear streaked face glinted in the moonlight and her words faded into the sounds of the crickets around them. “But I love you…”


	5. I'm Leaving

Daryl couldn’t take it anymore. They’d been avoiding each other for two weeks. It was making camp life miserable, and he approached her one afternoon before they were all called to dinner. “I’m leaving in the morning. I a’ready told Rick of my plans, so don’t try and stop me. I thought you should hear it from me so there…ya have it.” He turned to go, feeling his insides being pulled this way and that way. 

Andrea sat there in stunned silence for what felt like an eternity then she finally got her feet under her enough to chase after him.

“What the hell do you mean you’re leaving in the morning?” One hand was on her hip and the other was gesturing toward where they’d just been when he’d said it to her.

“Suddenly you don’t speak English?” he snapped. “I’m leaving in the morning. Headin out on my own. Just me, Andrea. It’s not that…”

She had him slapped before she could even think twice. Her hand went to her mouth and she took a shaky step forward. “I’m sorry…” she insisted, reaching out to touch his cheek where it was already turning a dark shade of red.

He pushed her hand away. “What’s it matter to you anyway?” He stomped off around her and let out a growl when she reached for his arm to stop him again. “Get off me, Andrea. I’m warnin’ you. I ain’t never hit a lady before but…”

“But what, Dixon? You gonna slap me back? Go on. I deserve it, but you ain’t leaving this camp until I’ve had my say…” And with that the words just tumbled from her in a mess of word vomit and sniffles and a few tears as she confessed her love to him and how she’d heard him that night, but she’d been afraid. When it was all said and done, he just stood there staring at her. She shifted from one foot to the other. “Say somethin’,” she insisted, stamping her foot a little.


	6. Marry Me

Daryl’s eyes softened. Suddenly everything made sense to him, and he reached out for her and pulled her close to him. He didn’t kiss her then, but he simply held her tightly to him. He was aware of all eyes on him, but for once in his life, Daryl Dixon didn’t care. He was holding the only woman that he’d ever imagined spending the rest of his life with, and he couldn’t imagine anything else in the world making him happier. Except…

“Marry me,” he breathed against her hair.

“What?” she lifted her head and her blue eyes shown with tears.

“Marry me,” he repeated this time louder and more clear.

Her answer came in the form of a deep kiss to his lips and a bone crushing hug. When the kiss ended several moments later, she whispered, “I shoulda slapped you two weeks ago.”


	7. Baby Me

Daryl stepped into the house after both Rick and Maggie told him that Hershel was with Andrea in the kitchen and wanted to speak to him. He hurried inside, terrified that she’d hurt herself or something, but when he came to a stop at the table they were both just sitting there nursing a cup of milk.

He frowned. “Whatcha need me to come in such a hurry for? I don’t see any blood…” He moved around the table so he could inspect his wife better. “She ain’t bit so what’s with the goddamned emergency?” He directed his annoyance at Hershel, knowing full well there’d be hell to pay if he pissed her off.

Andrea stood up then, a smile to her lips. “No emergency, Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for it to sink in.

“No emergency? Then what was with all this crap telling me to hur—-what did you say?” He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her back. “Did you…” He shook his head. “Andrea, this isn’t funny…”

She took his hands and placed them to her still flat stomach and whispered, “We’re having a baby…”

Daryl Dixon’s face split into a grin so wide that he was sure it was brighter than the sun. He pulled her to him, crushing her and lifting her up and spinning her around. He quickly lowered her and put his hands to her stomach again. “I don’t believe it…”


	8. Goodbye

Daryl sat there holding her and rocking her back and forth. He’d already screamed and begged for her to come back, for her not to leave him. Hershel had tried to explain that she’d just lost too much blood and there was nothing he could do to stop it. They’d tried everything they could, but sometimes, it was just meant to be.

He refused to believe that. He’d sat with her lifeless body for hours now. Rick’d told him what Jenner said about the virus being inside them. That even though Andrea wasn’t bit, that she’d still turn. He hadn’t believed him until it’d happened not more than an hour before. And he’d ended her just like he promised her he would. He whispered, “I won’t let you go…”

The door to the room opened gently and another sound filled his ears. The soft sounds of the baby they’d both talked to and already loved and he didn’t even know if it was a he or a she. He looked up and saw Carol walking in with the baby wrapped in a blanket and he shook his head as fresh tears hit his cheeks. “I can’t…” he whispered. “I can’t, Carol…”

“You can, Daryl. You can, and you will…” Carol insisted as she gently placed the baby in his arms. “She needs you now, and you gotta keep that promise you made to Andrea. You’ll protect this little one now and for the rest of your life…”

“She?” Daryl breathed as he looked down on his daughter for the very first time. “She looks just like her…” The baby stared back at him with eyes as crystal blue as Andrea’s. He swallowed hard. “Your momma woulda been so proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* okay so I’m crying now. that was the single most hardest thing I’ve ever had to do in my life.


End file.
